Heartless
by Sam M. Holmes
Summary: After the Doctor loses his heart, he travels to the Castle Oblivion to find someone else who has lost theirs. Spoilers for Season 7 and up. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Doctor Who.

_Oh, I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings!_

**The Doctor**

* * *

Lea pressed his back against the wall, closing his eyes tightly. His whole body shook. Footsteps shook through the house, coming closer. Light filtered through the dim windows. He thought he was safe. He had to be. An explosion rocked the house. Lea fell forward, hands splayed out in an attempt to catch himself. His long, red hair was flung out, covering his face. Lea scrambled upward, hiding a hiss of pain. The footsteps stopped right outside the door.

"Lea…" It was Isa's voice, but it couldn't be Isa. Isa was dead, heart ripped from his chest. Lea maneveured his way deeper into the room. He gasped as his back clunked against the wall. He was trapped. The door swung open. Isa stood before him, hair longer and darker than before. His best friend. "Lea."

"Isa, please…" Lea whined. "Don't do this…"

"I have to. It's my orders. My name isn't Isa," Isa growled. He reached out a hand, summoning. A blast of energy rippled through his muscles, and a gigantic claymore balanced in his hand. "My name is Saix." Lea flinched away. A window exploded to his right, letting in the beautiful light of the moon. It bathed Saix with its light. His eyes grew empty and cold.

"Why…?" Lea shuddered. His turquoise eyes couldn't hide his sorrow any longer.

"Why do you get a heart? Why don't I?" Saix screamed. He couldn't feel, but he pretended. He remembered rage. And he let that memory fill him. He swung his claymore, destroying the wall over Lea's head. Lea yelped before jumping out of the way. He fell hard on his side. He tried desperately to roll away. A cold hand clamped down on his ankle, jerking him backward.

Pain.

Burning.

Lea let out a scream, trying to pull away. Saix pulled harder. Lea's hand flew to his heart. It burned, stretching and cracking. No. No no no no…

"Let's go talk with Xemnas…" Saix growled.

* * *

The Doctor pressed a button on the console, bringing up an image on the screen. It was a picture of all of them. Amelia, Rory, River… all gone now. He was alone again. Pain shattered through his hearts. Tears threatened his eyes, and the Doctor flicked off the screen. It was the thirtieth time that he had done this. The TARDIS was panging with annoyance. The Doctor glared at the console, returning to stalking around the control room.

_So that was the year of the slow invasion, when the Earth got cubed and the Doctor came to stay. It was also when we realised something the Shakri never understood. What cubed actually means. The Power of Three._

The Doctor went back to the console. He pulled back at the last minute. "No. Do not let this get to you. You've lost people in the past. You're going to be… fine…" But he still missed him. Deep down in his hearts, he remembered everyone who died because of him. Amy and Rory weren't the first. Nor would they be the last. He pulled up the picture again. "I'm so sorry!" Tears really did run down his face again.

_I love you, too.__Don't let me in__. Tell Amy,__your__Amy: I'm giving her the days — the days with you, the days to come, the days I can't have. Take them, please. I'm giving my days._

The Doctor's hands flew to his hearts. They were breaking.

He needed a vacation.

* * *

Axel slammed the door to his new room, blocking it with his back. Memories were slowly sinking into his brain, becoming clouded and unimportant. He remembered sorrow and tried to make the tears come. They wouldn't. He felt empty, violated. His eyes had grown darker, angrier. His hair spiked like the fire that consumed the hole in his chest. His cloak billowed out from beneath him as he sunk to the floor.

"Why… Saix…?" he moaned. The pain in his chest spiked again. "WHY?!" In a fit of rage, he summoned whatever weapon that would come. Silver and red chakrams twirled around his fingers. Axel jumped to his feet, throwing the chakrams at the wall. The entire room lit up in flames, including Axel. He yowled, trying to stomp them out. After a few seconds, he realized that it didn't burn. He felt that same. Warm, but not burning. Axel waved his hand, and the flames disappeared.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

The Doctor tapped in the coordinates quickly, blinking back the tears. He adjusted a few knobs, and she began to wheeze. The TARDIS shook with the effort. The time disturbances from New York had made her older almost. The Doctor pitched forward.

"Easy girl."

He wanted to go somewhere far away. Somewhere like the great malls of Alpha Centauri, maybe New New York. Anywhere but Earth. Anywhere… The TARDIS knocked him off his feet again.

"What's the matter with me?"

* * *

It had been weeks since Axel had lost his heart.

Weeks since he felt that pain.

Weeks since he felt death.

Axel shoveled food into his mouth, swallowing almost as quickly as he was chewing. He tried to ignore the discussions of the newest member, Larxene. She was the first female of the group and had caught the eye of one pink-haired assassin. She brushed back her blonde hair, grinning that sadistic grin. Axel ignored her. He preferred being alone right now.

"Hey Axel, are you going to Traverse Town tomorrow to pick up Heartless?" chimed a voice. Axel looked up to see Demyx smiling at him. His sitar was balanced between his legs, strings taut. Axel shrugged.

"I think I'm going to take a walk…" Axel pushed himself out of his chair. "Go on without me."

"Alright," Demyx looked discouraged, but he refused to follow the red head. They had better things to do.

Axel fled from the hall, stomping with his hands at his side. Fire crackled under his eyes, the marks glowing. "Who do they think they are…? Why can't they understand…?" The anger boiled loudly in his stomach, the fire growing larger. In the back of his mind, he could hear a strange wheezing noise. He ignored it, breaking into a run. He ran deeper and deeper into the Castle Oblivion. He needed to forget.

It wasn't until Axel ran directly into the man with the bowtie that he pulled back in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Doctor Who

_Hey, do I ring any bells yet?!_

**Axel**

* * *

Axel collided with the man, dropping like a rock. He hit the marble floors hard, grunting in pain. The man swayed as if trying to maintain his balance. His floppy brown hair was bouncing in place, a bowtie tied tightly around his throat. Axel blinked, rubbing his face with the back of his glove. It came back slick with blood. That guy had a beak.

"Who are you?" Axel ordered. The man suddenly realized that he had run into someone, namely a fuming redhead. He swung around in a circle, taking in his surroundings. "Who are…?"

"Who am I? I'm the Doctor," the man automatically chirped. The Doctor scrutinized the white marble walls of Castle Oblivion. "Why'd you take me here?"

"I didn't…!" But the Doctor held up a hand. Axel growled, jumping to his feet. He stretched out his hands, summoning his chakrams. They spun fiery in his hands. The Doctor casually glanced at him as if in disappointment.

"Are you really going to use those on me?"

"How did you get in here?!" Axel demanded. He threateningly raised his hands, covered in flaming spikes. The Doctor shrugged, offhandedly pointing to a blue box that definitely wasn't there before.

"TARDIS," he said a-matter-of-factly. "Now where am I exactly?" The chakrams caught his eyes again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Nor this lovely place. Which is…?"

Before Axel could answer him, a voice erupted through the hall. "Castle Oblivion. And you are not welcome here." Axel ducked as a familiar sweet-smelling scythe was launched at the newcomer. The Doctor ducked, strange device in his hands. It made a strange buzzing noise. The man ran towards the blue box, but before he could make it, he slipped on a suspicious puddle of water. With a cry, his head collided with the marble floor, knocking him out. Axel stood. Demyx waved his sitar away, face screwed up in confusion. Marluxia fetched his scythe and ran a hand through his hair. "Axel, take him to the dungeons."

"You're not my Superior," Axel automatically scoffed. He picked up his chakrams, eyeing Marluxia.

"But I am," Xemnas appeared behind them. "Take him to the dungeons, Axel, or you'll be the one that needs interrogating." Axel vanished his blades before bowing his head.

"Yeah, Superior," he traversed the room, bending down over the newcomer. "Sorry, man." And with that they disappeared into the Castle.

* * *

The Doctor woke up hours later. He groaned in pain, trying to move out of the very uncomfortable position he found himself in. Chains clicked against his wrists. He was suddenly very cold. His eyes snapped open, taking in his surroundings. Unlike the beautiful white marble he had found himself in earlier, the room was dark, shadows bouncing around.

"Why did you take me here, old girl?" The Doctor mused. _Castle Oblivion_. Was he trying to forget? Amy, Rory, River… They were his family and now they were gone. Maybe he did. Sniffing, he began to test the limits of his chains. He was able to walk forward to the door of his cell and touch the bars, but then the chains pulled him back. His coat was discarded on the other end of the bars, his screwdriver along with it. It was only then that he saw a figure watching him. Spiky red hair and emerald eyes. "Hello. Might I ask why I'm chained up? I'm not exactly that dangerous, wouldn't you say?"

"How did you get into the Castle?" the younger man growled. His gloved hands closed around a chakram.

"Those again? Look, I'm not going to bite!" The Doctor held up his hands. "I mean I'm in a cage and chained to a wall. Do you honestly think that I could jump out and kill you?" The Doctor waited with baited breath as the redhead scowled. Slowly, he set down his weapons, causing them to completely disappear. With a wave of his hand, the chains around the Doctor's wrists clicked away. The Doctor smiled, nodding. "Thank you. Now where am I exactly? Caste Oblivion?"

"You got it," the man grunted. He began to toy with the chains around his coat, eyes half-closed.

The Doctor frowned. He hated being ignored. "So… are you going to let me out?"

"No," the man shook his head.

"Are you going to give me back my coat?"

"No."

"Are you a natural redhead?"

The man shot up, growling. "What about prisoner don't you understand? P-R-I-S-O-N-E-R. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple before returning to his perch outside the cage. He scrubbed a hand over his face. The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw the two perfect tattoos below his eyes. "They should have sent Demyx to do this… He's the moron…"

As if on cue, a black portal materialized behind the man. Another man with dirty blonde hair styled in a mullet was carrying a plate of fruit, eyes wide with amusement. "Hey Axel! I brought you and the prisoner some…"

"My name's the Doctor," the Doctor interrupted. "Do you have any pears? Because I do _not_ like pears." The mulleted man tilted his head as if his brain had to catch up.

"Um… no," he placed the fruit on the table holding the Doctor's things. "Superior called a meeting in an hour. Okay?"

"Got it, Demyx," the redhead, Axel, shrugged him off. He began to finger the fruit, picking up some sort of blue thing. Demyx nodded, disappearing with a grin. Axel brought the plate over to the Doctor, picking out some fruit for himself.

"Thanks."

"Hm."

As the Doctor began to eat, he suddenly realized that there really weren't any pears. He went to say something, but Axel was already gone.

* * *

Axel tossed the pear into the air, catching it again with delicate ease. He brought it to his mouth, taking a bite. He frowned as he moved the fruit around his mouth. The Doctor hadn't been wrong. It tasted weird. Spitting out the remainder, he tossed the fruit, causing it to explode. Just as Larxene turned the corner.

"Axel!" she screeched. Goop covered her perfectly styled hair. Axel suddenly went white.

"Oops…" he raced back from where he came as a kunai flung past his head, just clipping his hair. "Oblivion! Larxene, it was an accident!"

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. Axel rounded a corner, trying to catch his breath. He began to laugh. A pain shot through his chest. His hands flew to the empty void where his heart should be.

"I'm enjoying this? Huh?" he laughed louder, giving away his position.

As Larxene threw another kunai, Axel felt all the sudden like he had a heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KH or DW.

_I am a scientist. Experimentation is what I do._

**Vexen**

* * *

Xemnas sat perched upon his throne, glaring darkly as the other members joined him. Saix was at his side almost immediately. The Berserker was quiet, taking in his surroundings. Calm, collected, a true Nobody. Xemnas feared that Saix was the only one he could trust. Even Xigbar had become distant. The Sharpshooter was playing with his gloves, pulling them tightly. At last, the final member entered. Axel winked at Larxene before settling in to his own throne.

"Let's get this show on the road," Axel grunted, but amusement danced in his eyes. Something about that prisoner made him feel mischievous, alive.

"You're awfully joyful, Axel," Marluxia observed. He was grooming a rose, opening up its petals delicately. Axel felt himself gag.

"You're still a no good…"

"Axel, if you would," Xemnas ordered. Axel immediately shut up, glaring at the pink-haired member. "We need to discuss our newest… guest to the Castle. What does he call himself?"

"The Doctor, sir," Demyx chirped, raising a hand.

"The Doctor. He has a heart. I can feel it, but there's something else. I call to a vote. Do we turn him now, or do we wait until we have Sora?" Xemnas looked expectedly at the others. "All those in favor of turning." Five hands shot up. Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Marluxia, and Larxene. "Opposed." Six followed. Vexen, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Luxord, and Lex. "We know where we stand. Why?"

Luxord began toying with one of the cards. "There's something about him that I can't place…"

"He's got this… sort of…" Vexen tried to find the word.

"Scent," Zexion finished. He was reading again, head buried within a large, nameless tome. Vexen snapped, agreeing.

"I want more time. He piques my curiosity…" Axel stood up from his throne.

"Wait! Vexen only wants to experiment on him! He could be of other uses!" He didn't know where the outburst came from. Something told him that if Vexen got a hold of the Doctor… bad things would happen. The scientist wasn't exactly the most careful.

"Like what?" Saix monotoned.

"Like…" Axel thought quickly, but nothing sprang to mind. The Doctor was a trespasser. As far as they knew, he could be another incarnation of Sora. Vexen had already prodded the blue box that he had appeared in. It was locked, and no amount of force could open it. "He could…"

"He could help us gather hearts?" Demyx pointed out. Axel let out a sigh of relief, wanting ever so much to tackle the annoying musician. "The least we could do is interrogate him."

Xemnas hummed in his throat. "Very well. Axel, you and Saix are going to interrogate the prisoner."

"Great," Axel's face fell.

"Do not pretend that I find this enjoyable…" Saix shot back.

* * *

The Doctor had finished with his fruit, delicately stacking the scraps in the middle of the tray. He truly hadn't realized how hungry he was. He had already tried jimmying the lock, but with no success. He was too big to fit through the bars. The Doctor was doubting escape. A tear fell from the corner of his eye. Escape. Wasn't that the whole point of his journey? Constantly escaping, constantly running. He smirked. Fantastic.

"Having fun with that?" The Doctor looked up, absentmindedly wiping across his eyes with the back of his hand. Axel was leaning against the doorframe. Another figure with crazy blue hair was behind him.

"It's rather entertaining, actually," the Doctor smiled, unphased by the sarcasm. "Let me guess… interrogation? Fun. Well, you already know my name. You're Axel and…" The Doctor pointed to the blue-haired man. He had a large scar fashioned between his eyes.

"Saix," Axel finished bitterly. He doubted that he would ever forgive the Nobody.

"What are you going to ask me first? Yes, I'm married. No, I don't like waffles. Much prefer pancakes… And I love gazing up at the stars," the Doctor babbled.

"You nailed it. Looks like we don't need anything else. Let's go…" Axel tried to tug Saix out of the room, but the larger man grabbed onto Axel's throat. The red-head gasped in pain, fingers flying to his throat.

"We're far from done…" Saix growled. Axel yanked loose, hand replacing Saix's. Saix approached the cell. The Doctor could almost taste the trouble brewing. "What is your true name?"

"The Doctor," he replied cheekily.

Saix frowned. "Where are you from?"

"Don't end a sentence with a proposition…" the Doctor automatically chirped. "I used to be from a planet called Gallifrey. Beautiful place. Orange sky, red grass… It was truly amazing. Doesn't exist anymore now…" The Doctor scrunched up his face in a quick show of grief, but it was gone in a flash. Axel stopped massaging his throat, suddenly curious. "Anything else?"

"How did you infiltrate Castle Oblivion?"

"I didn't. My ship…"

"The box?" Axel asked.

"Yes, the box. She brought me here."

"Do you have a heart?" Saix barked.

The Doctor was drawn aback. "What?"

"Do you have a heart?"

The Doctor was about ready to launch into a full anatomy lesson, but his eyes caught Axel. Axel stared at Saix, eyes full of derision and something else. A longing of sorts. A heart? The Doctor knew that something had happened. Something terrible. But you couldn't just rip the heart out of someone, could you? His mouth opened to speak, but no words escaped him. Instead, he crossed his arms and sat down in the middle of the cell. "What a strange question," he whispered.

Saix reached one hand into the cell, as if he was probing the Doctor from afar. He sucked in a breath. The Doctor looked up at him, halfly-amused. Axel narrowed his eyes. He seemed about ready to bash Saix's head up against the cage, but Saix pulled back.

"Axel, I am returning to the Superior. I suggest you do the same," he monotoned. And with that, he was out of the room. The Doctor watched him leave, emotionless.

"He's a bundle of sunshine…" he remarked.

"Always has been," Axel commented offhandedly.

"What happened between the two of you?"

Axel's brow furrowed. He went back to gently massaging his throat. "I thought I was the one asking questions."

"No, that was your funny blue guy. I am not talking to you as a prisoner," the Doctor stood, approaching the bars. He grabbed them with both hands. "I'm talking to you as a friend. Something happened between you two; that's painfully obvious. It left you with regret, sadness, anger maybe. I'm only trying to help. So Axel, where's your heart?"

"_I don't have one!_"

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks

SMH


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KH or DW.

_They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe. Looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere, only to watch._

**-The Doctor**

* * *

"_I don't have one!" _

The Doctor jumped, surprised at the sudden response. Axel froze, hands out to his side in a faded battle stance. His green eyes were squeezed shut. His face was practically made from stone, but his hands were trembling. "What do you…?"

"I don't have a heart…" Axel repeated, lowering his hands. "I'm just a Nobody."

"Well, that's not true. You most certainly are a Somebody!" The Doctor grinned, but Axel only shook his head.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Axel stalked to the door, never once looking back at the bowtie-clothed Doctor. He froze, hand hovering over the knob. They were going to take the Doctor's heart. They were going to rip it from his chest and watch him die in fear. Alone. When Isa had betrayed Lea, Axel lost the ability to connect. His friends had betrayed him. _I'm speaking to you as a friend_. "You don't deserve this…"

"What was that?"

The Doctor was leaning up against the bars, watching him closely.

"You don't deserve to lose it. I was foolish. I… I lost my heart to my best friend."

"How sweet…"

"_You don't understand!_" Axel was across the room instantly, ripping open the cell door. The Doctor tried to defend himself, but scalding hands wrapped around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. The Doctor let out a gasp. Axel was eye-to-eye with the alien, breathing speeding. Axel grabbed the Doctor's hand, forcing it to his chest. "You can't feel anything, can you? I can't feel! I can't cry. I can't feel happiness. I can only remember and feel angry. The anger is enough to drive you mad! Trust me!" The Doctor's eyes widened. No pulse. He jerked his hand away, that familiar sense of danger curling in his stomach. Axel dropped his hands. "They _took_ my heart!"

"Who did this to you…?" The Doctor's mouth gaped.

"Xemnas. The Superior," Axel frowned. "And he's going to take yours."

The Doctor shook his head, offering a small smile. "He can't take me, Axel. I promise." He gently guided Axel hands to either side of his chest. "See. Two." Axel frowned. Two twin beats pressed against his hands.

"Let's get you out of here…" Axel pulled away. "Vexen is on his way…"

The Doctor nodded, following closely behind Axel. They carefully maneveured their way out of the dungeon, the Doctor scooping up his jacket and items. He busily began to put everything in the right place. Axel watched with interest. How many things could he fit into a small tweed pocket? The Doctor caught him staring. "You have a lot to learn, Ax."

"So do you, Doc," Axel shot back with a grin. Once again, they entered the main part of Castle Oblivion. The marble glinted as the moonlight from the oddly shaped moon graced the floor. Axel paused as the Doctor admired the Castle. His hands flew out like a curious child's, itching to grab something interesting or disgusting. The columns spiraled endlessly into the ceiling. The Doctor smiled. It was amazing. Axel smirked, but pulled the Doctor. "Come on! We gotta go!"

"Where's my TARDIS?"

"Luxord helped store it on the fourth floor." Axel held out his hand. "They'll be able to trace us, but hopefully, we'll be able to get there in time." The Doctor stared at the hand warily. "I'm not going to bite. Much." The Doctor grabbed his hand. Darkness engulfed the two, spreading around like a pod. The Doctor stared with fascination, reaching out to touch the darkness.

"How?"

Axel's voice wafted through the portal, echoing off the non-existent walls. "How do you think we're still alive? We became a part of the darkness. You really are new here…" Suddenly, they were standing before a familiar blue box. And next to it, Demyx and Vexen stared at them in disbelief. Axel's eyes narrowed. The Doctor crossed his arms, flashing a very scolding look at the Nobodies. "Shit…"

"Axel, what are you doing?!" Vexen ordered.

"Escorting the prisoner. Superior's orders," Axel immediately quipped. Demyx eyes flashed from the alien to his box and back to Axel. "The _Superior_."

"I know of who you speak, Eight. But you must remember that I am _your_ superior?" Vexen hissed. "Take him back. I am not yet ready to experiment on him." With a wave of his hand, a blue spiked shield appeared at his forearm. "Or must I force you back?"

"You don't scare me, Vexen," Axel growled. He threw open his arms, summoning his chakrams. They spun in a fiery anger. The Doctor stepped back, face hard. This wasn't his fight, but he needed to help. It dawned on him that Demyx was the only thing standing between him and the TARDIS. Axel let out a growl, leaping at the scientist. His chakrams connected with the shield, sending off sparks. Vexen pushed back on his heels, charging back.

"Kill the traitor, right Axel?" Vexen taunted. Axel gritted his teeth, launching another attack.

The Doctor snuck around the fight, sliding right next to Demyx. The blonde had his sitar in his hands, but didn't appear to be doing anything. He stared at the fighting, wincing slightly whenever a particularly nasty blow was dealt. The Doctor even got so far as to pull out the key before Demyx noticed his arrival.

"Hey!" Demyx swung out his sitar, knocking the Doctor back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here!" the Doctor shot back. He lunged for the door, only to be knocked back again. Pain surged through his shoulder, but the Doctor ignored it. Demyx frowned, hands poised over the strings. "Please, Demyx, right? I need to get home. You aren't really with them, are you? Have a heart…" Demyx froze. "Oh that's right…"

"We do too have hearts. Don't be mad," Demyx stuck out his tongue before strumming hard on the sitar. The sound wave knocked the Doctor off of his feet. He smacked against the cool marble. With a flick of his wrist, he produced his sonic screwdriver.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" The Doctor ordered quickly. He pressed the side, emitting a low buzz, enough to unlock the TARDIS. Demyx drew back, brandishing the sitar. "I didn't want it to come to this…" A cry ripped the Doctor out of his threat. Axel was thrown back, chakram falling from his hands. Vexen brought the shield up under his chin, forcing him back.

"Superior!" he called into the shadows. "We have a traitor in our midst!" Axel collapsed against the wall. Vexen raised the shield high above his head. "And we all know what happens to traitors…" Axel glared up at him, blood pooling at the side of his mouth. He spat at Vexen, drenching the front of his coat in globs of blood. Vexen hissed, hurling down.

"NO!"

The Doctor pulled back as Demyx flung himself at Vexen, knocking him over the head. Vexen's face contorted with pain. His shield clattered to the ground. Axel slid out of the way as Vexen lurched forward, unconscious. Demyx hovered over Vexen, surprise over his usually calm features.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor jumped into action, helping Axel climb to his feet. Axel grunted in response, eyes never leaving Number Nine. Demyx let out a giggle before making his sitar disappear. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I just hit Vexen. Knocked him square out. Cool!" Demyx grinned before passing out himself. Axel caught him, arms wrapping around his thin chest.

"Light weight," Axel frowned. "Let's get you out of here." He tilted his head towards the machine. "All yours."

"Are you not coming?" The Doctor opened the door to his ship.

Axel coughed, clearing more blood from his throat. "Nah. I've got this jackass to take care of." He looked down at Demyx sadly. Why had the water boy saved him? They didn't even like each other. Despite his doubts, Axel felt strangely happy, flattered.

"They're going to come after you eventually…" The Doctor pointed out. "Come with me. I mean, I really could use a friend." He looked at Demyx. "Or two."

"Why are you doing this?" Axel spat defensively.

"Because you _do_ have a heart," the Doctor smiled. He held the door open. Axel adjusted Demyx onto his back. Screwing up his face, he entered the ship. Maybe a vacation wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own KH or DW.

_Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..._

**Demyx**

* * *

The Doctor flipped a switch on the TARDIS, charting a different course. She wheezed out of being. The marble walls of Castle Oblivion were imprinted in his vast brain, but they seemed less magnificent. It was a ruse created by the Organization, wasn't it? The Doctor knew little of the Nobodies, but he knew that the Castle wasn't for him. It left a sour taste in his mouth. He had dealt with many evils throughout the universe. This was no different. Two of the villains were currently resting on the floor of his control room.

Axel ran a hand through his spiky red hair, glancing up at the vast ship. She wheezed and echoed. It was unnerving. His coat was tucked underneath him, acting as a makeshift pillow for Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne was still dead to the world, and Axel allowed him to lie over his knees. It was the least he could do. It hadn't occurred to him until then that Demyx might be his only friend. The Nobody, however obnoxious, spoke exclusively to him, was always there when called. Axel always shrugged it off. Demyx had to have been clutching onto whatever had made him a Somebody. Friends? Nobodies couldn't have true friends. Demyx let out a particularly shaky sigh in his sleep, eyebrows scrunching.

The Doctor gently handed the red-head a washcloth. "Get yourself cleaned up. I can watch Demyx." Axel nodded absentmindedly. He guided Demyx down to the ground before jumping to his feet. "The bathroom is the third door down the hall to the left. Got it?"

Axel smirked. "Uh huh." And he disappeared.

The Doctor eased himself onto the ground. His back had bruised slightly from his encounter with Demyx, but it wasn't overly obnoxious. The blonde slept quietly. The Doctor's eyes caught onto the chains fashioned into the coat. Carefully, he picked one up, rubbing it between his fingers. "Hm."

"Gah!" Demyx shot awake, arms flailing. "Don't…!" The Doctor gently grabbed onto his wrists.

"Hey, you're safe," he smiled. Demyx raised his eyebrows, highly doubting that. He scanned the area. "Welcome to my ship."

"Where's Axel?" A look of panic spread over his features. "Wait… ship? This thing? Your blue box thingy?" Demyx was on his feet in a second, eyes brightening. "Whoa… What are you? Who are you? Where did you come from?" And just like that, the suspicious Nocturne was all over the TARDIS. His curious fingers traced over the various buttons and knobs. The Doctor followed him cautiously.

"So many questions…" the Doctor breathed.

"It's so big… Hello!" Demyx called into the recesses of the ship. "Wait… why am I here?" Demyx turned on the Doctor, pointing a finger in his face. "I'm number Nine! Got it? Number Nine! I could…"

"Demyx, shut up," a voice responded. Axel rejoined them in the control room. Strips of bandage covered his cheek where the shield had punctured him. His hair was slightly damp, but barely noticeable. Demyx turned on his heel, mouth still open. "That happy to see me?"

Demyx shrugged, suddenly quiet. The Doctor could literally taste the tension in the room. I adjusted the settings. He figured that a nice trip to Earth would do them all good. Sighing, he let out a rather large yawn. "It's been a long night, yeah? I'm turning in. There are extra rooms across the way just a bit. If you need anything, just come and wake me up." He disappeared, letting the two Organization members alone.

Demyx coughed into his coat. His blonde hair stood up a little more than usual. Axel returned the awkward cough, sitting down on the seats across from the console. He slumped down, hands resting between his knees. Demyx leaned against the railing. "What an adventure, huh?"

"You could say that…" They were quiet again. Axel let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Why'd you do it, Demyx?"

"Do what?" Demyx's blue eyes widened.

"Save me from Vexen."

Demyx shrugged, shoulders rolling animatedly. "Dunno. Didn't think that Vexen had the right to murder you without talking to the Superior first. I mean, you are awfully annoying and…"

"Thanks."

"… a bit stubborn and… what?" Demyx stopped. Axel glanced up from his hands.

"I'm not going to say it again."

Demyx smiled, and he turned to find his bedroom. He tried to remember the instructions. "Night, Axel!"

"Night, Dem."

Demyx couldn't help, but beam wider. He knew he was right in befriending the firestarter.

* * *

The Doctor felt the TARDIS land before she alerted him. He was resting his head on a bed he hadn't used in years. It still smelled like dust and soap. His jacket was tossed over a rocking chair in the corner. The chair reminded him of Susan. What had happened to her? When the Time War was drawing to a close, they wouldn't let him see her. Not in any timeline. The Doctor had never felt more betrayed. He adjusted himself, resting his head on his hands. This body was still so young. He had a long life ahead of him. The TARDIS yelled at him, alerting the travelers of their location. The Doctor moaned as he rolled out of bed. The bruises had healed on his back, but it was still tender to the touch.

The two Nobodies were already awake, staring at the console floor. The TARDIS seemed to be showing off, flashing bright colors and wheezing gently. She did like an audience. The Doctor tightened his bowtie, clomping down the stairs. At the first step, Axel's head shot up. He smirked before elbowing Demyx. The younger mewled in protest, but he did tear his eyes away from the floor.

"Did you sleep well?" the Doctor asked amicably. Demyx nodded happily. Axel shrugged. He had changed the bandages over his cheek, eyelid being dragged down from the tugging of the skin. He looked more exhausted than he really was. "I took the liberty of choosing the first location for you. Earth, 2012." A hint of sadness shone through his eyes. "It's fall. Make sure you bring your jackets." The Doctor turned on his heel, catching sight of the Organization cloaks. "Right… Here, follow me." Axel and Demyx didn't speak a word as they were led to the closet. Vast expanses of clothing spread out over an enormous room. The Doctor waved his hands. "What do ya think?"

"It's amazing!" Demyx grinned, arms outstretched. "How do you fit this all in here?"

"The whole TARDIS is dimensionally…"

"Don't bother," Axel interjected. "If I don't get it, I doubt Dem will. Let's just call it magic, kay?" Axel winked before admiring a pair of red pants. The Doctor shrugged. Most of his companions ever got it anyway.

"Take what you like. I've got plenty. I happen to like this outfit the best," the Doctor indicated behind him. Demyx looked like a puppy, hopping from foot to foot. The Doctor pointed towards a mixture of blues and greens. Demyx ran off with a hurried thank you. Axel frowned, pushing past some clothes. "All right, Axel?"

"Thanks for doing this. I've worn this coat since… well…" Axel placed a thin hand over where his heart should have been. Axel shook it off with another smirk. "I don't know your preference, Doc, but you might want to make yourself scarce. I've been told that my body causes heart attacks…" He winked, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So you know, I'm happily married," the Doctor stuck out his tongue, but quickly dispersed into the closet, hoping that Demyx didn't get lost. Axel shifted through several more clothes. A shock filtered through his thin body, hands flying to his chest.

"Gah…" he gasped. Keeping his red head down, Axel let out a few shaky breaths. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to block the pain. It felt like acid was being poured into his chest. Claws gripped at his ribcage, tearing. _Axel_. "N… no…" And like that, it was gone. His chest felt empty again. Axel shrugged off his coat, leaving him in his leather pants. He probed his chest, mouth open in confusion. "What was that?" He grabbed clothes randomly from the closet, pulling them over his scarred chest. "Huh. Weird…"

The Doctor returned a few minutes later, Demyx in tow. Demyx was dressed in tight modern jeans that hugged his unusually thin hips. A loose band t-shirt advertising some Earth band called Oasis dropped mid-thigh. His mullet was miraculously still in place. A smile was plastered on his thin face, eyes bright. The Doctor hadn't changed, but his bowtie had shifted from red to purple. Demyx froze as Axel tugged on a dark blue suit jacket. It was a simple enough outfit, accented slightly by a buttoned red dress shirt. He had managed to keep his boots, but they were hidden beneath dress pants. Smirking at Demyx, Axel caught his reflection.

"Not bad at all, huh?" he continued grinning, tugging on the clothes.

"Sure, you dress up nice, Axel," the Doctor agreed. "Now come on! We have places to see! People to meet!" He was up the stairs in a second, much like an excited two year old. Demyx was on his heels, smile never leaving. Axel gave himself one last look in the mirror. Despite his tattoos beneath his eyes, Axel saw himself from before. The boy he had once been. The coats that Xemnas had put them in were meant to label them not only to the outside world, but to themselves as well. In these clothes, Axel felt almost free. He gently pulled a band from the shelf, pulling back his red hair.

He would be different. He had to be.

* * *

Earth, Rocky Mountains, 2012

Trees swayed in the cool wind, bowing and bending their branches. Leaves rustled. A wheezing interrupted the already natural sounds that echoed throughout the mountainous valleys. The blue box materialized in the crook of the pines. The Doctor hung off the doors, inhaling the sweet smell of nature. The once excited Demyx deflated only slightly.

"This is… Earth?" Demyx frowned. "Lots of dirt…"

"Just like practically everywhere we've been to," Axel commented dryly. The Doctor sighed, opening the doors and stepping into the wilderness.

"Come on! Get a whiff of that fresh Earth air!" He spun around, hands outstretched. "Is there nothing that you haven't seen before?" The Nobodies looked around with disinterest. Axel worried his thumbnail between his teeth, doing his best to find light of the situation. It was quite a change from Castle Oblivion, but the Organization had infiltrated places that looked all too similar. A glint of light caught his eye, gleaming from behind the trees.

"Yo, Dem, did you see that?" Axel grabbed Demyx's arm, forcing him to look. Demyx obliged, eyes wide.

"That glittery thing? Yeah! Hey Doc! What is that?"

The Doctor turned, squinting. "It appears that we're close to a town or something." His face brightened. "Want to check it out?"

Axel looked at Demyx and sighed. The Melodious Nocturne was bouncing back and forth. Finally the Flurry of Dancing Flames nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Please R&R!

SMH


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own KH or DW.

_Do you know like we were saying, about the earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it..._

**The Doctor**

* * *

The town was called Albrook, nestled in between the tall Earth pines. Old brick buildings were stacked against cool asphalt. It was small, only two roads leading in and out of the town. People mulled about, talking to one another with smiles. It was a quaint town, but the Doctor seemed at peace. They walked down the streets, Axel the only one with a pensive frown.

"Nice and relaxing, eh?" The Doctor peered in lit shop windows, smiling to himself. "It's been awhile since I had a trip like this…" He lapsed into silence. Ponds. He had promised them so much. Traveling around space and time like it was nothing. Never a moment of peace. The most at rest he had been was during the invasion of the cubes. The last time he had slept peacefully. Time wore down the Time Lord.

Demyx beamed in the sun, hands buried deep into his pockets. His mullet was unnaturally bouncy, falling at the side of his face. Warmth tingled all the way to his fingertips. Nobodies couldn't feel, but he remembered joy. He tried to pull at the memory. He needed that feeling back. He sniffed loudly, glancing down at his boots.

"You good?" Axel snuck up behind him. The Melodious Nocturne nodded quickly, shaking off the depression. But Axel knew him too well. Demyx was either happy, bouncy, or sad. It was easy to discern one from the other. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember joy? Your other feelings?" Demyx asked quietly. He smiled thinly at a passing couple. He watched as the Doctor bounced in and out of shops, talking ecstatically, seemingly only to himself. Axel frowned, sticking his hands into the suit pants.

"I remember, sure. But that's irrelevant. We can't feel, Dem. All I 'feel' is anger and sadness," Axel blew a wisp of hair out of his eyes.

"Do you ever want to be normal?" Demyx asked shyly.

"Normal?"

"To feel again?"

Axel frowned. He watched the Doctor run head on into a pole, only to jump back up excitedly. The man was so full of life and happiness. It pained him to see such raw emotion. But he had to keep a straight face for Demyx. He couldn't guess how old the water-controller was, but he knew that Demyx certainly acted younger. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have awesome fire powers, now would I?"

Demyx shrugged, sated with the answer.

The Doctor, exhausted from running ahead, grabbed onto both Nobodies' hands. He jerked them forward, leading them inside a fancy looking tea shop. "There's only one thing for a day like this. A nice cup of tea." Demyx nodded eagerly, seating himself on a booth. The tea shop was illuminated with a soft red light. Pictures of mountains decorated the walls. Sweet scents of peppermint, licorice, and orange peel filtered from behind the counter. A waitress set down tea cups in front of them, clinking against the hard wooden table.

"What can I get you gentleman?" the waitress asked amicably. "Our special is…"

"Do you have any Earl Grey? Or perhaps a touch of chamomile?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Of course. Would you like both?" the waitress sighed. The Doctor nodded happily, gesturing toward his companions. Demyx ordered a licorice mix, never backing down from sweets. Axel ordered a spicy chai. The waitress smiled offhandedly at Axel, flashing him the most flirtatious look. Demyx caught it before Axel, eyes growing wide.

"Axel, that waitress was looking at you funny…" Demyx began to mess with the tea cup.

"Looks like she had a thing for me…" Axel responded dryly. The Doctor tapped quickly on the table. He couldn't wait patiently to save his life. Axel noticed his friends' discomfort. "I think I'm going to order something to eat." He was on his feet, moving gently between the other patrons. He made his way to the counter, leaning on it nonchalantly. He eyed the table in the corner, naturally keeping track. Demyx was chattering loudly about water. A different waitress ran out from behind the counter, teapot in hand. She didn't see Axel at the counter until she smacked headfirst into him. Axel let out a grunt, catching the teapot with his hands. The girl let out a squeak, falling on her back.

"I am so sorry, sir! It didn't fall, did it? It couldn't have fallen…" she stammered.

Axel snorted. "Nah, I think I caught it." Axel set the pot onto the counter, and then he knelt down to help the girl up. She was petite, hands graced with tiny fingers. She had short blonde hair fluffed around in a seemingly cool style. She wore thick framed glasses that were lying on the floor. He scooped them up, handing them to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit frazzled," she grabbed the glasses, putting them back in their proper place. "Thanks." She pushed herself up onto her elbows. Axel offered his hand, but she swatted it away. "I'm alright." She bobbed up like a cork, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Just making sure. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He tapped his forehead.

"Got it, thanks." She picked up the teapot. Before Axel could follow, she was on the other end of the shop, serving the tea. Axel watched her return, eyes flashing to a man with a dark blue suit. Something changed in her eyes; compliance maybe? She went behind the counter, ignoring the redhead. Axel opened his mouth, but she slid a piece of paper across the counter. He picked it up, unfolding it.

_It's Sophie. _

When Axel exited the shop, his eyes shot to the street corner. A man in a dark blue suit was stationed there. He was wearing dark sunglasses, shielding his eyes from the sun. A steaming coffee was in his fist, but he paid it little attention. Axel jumped when Demyx jabbed a finger into his ribs.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing," Axel automatically quipped.

The Doctor followed his gaze. Uh oh. Suits were never a good sign… He ran up to the man, waving his hands in front of the glasses. Axel silently appeared behind him, worrying his thumbnail between his teeth. The man didn't move. Demyx tilted his head.

"Hello? Hi! I'm the Doctor and what on Earth are you?"

The man didn't move.

"Maybe he's deaf?" Demyx suggested. The Doctor ripped off the sunglasses without a second thought. The man's face contorted into a snarl, turning directly on the Time Lord. Bright, flashing blue eyes met his. They glowed with the unnatural illumination of a machine, mind flashing through with data. Demyx let out a yelp, pulling Axel back down the street.

"Run, run away!" Demyx yelped.

"I'm with him on this one… run!" The Doctor yelled. Axel growled, but complied. He could take this punk. Easy. But the others insisted that they flee like kids. The man roared, beginning to chase them. His legs fell like stones, rattling over the street. Buildings flew by, people undisturbed by the chase. The Doctor blinked, grinding to a halt.

"What are you doing?!" Axel yelled. He grabbed onto the Doctor's arm. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Why don't they care?"

"Wha… what?!" Demyx poked his head from around a different corner.

The Doctor gestured to the people around them. "Why aren't they caring? They're just standing there. I am guessing… mind control or slavery based off an unearthly matter! Of course!" He smacked a hand across his forehead. "Whoa, I have gotten slow!"

"What are you…? Nevermind. We need to get the hell…" Axel was thrown off when the man rocketed into him. The firestarter was knocked into one of the side buildings, groaning as his head snapped onto the brick. He slid down, being held up by his color. His eyes widened as the man reared back for a punch. Axel winced, preparing himself for the blow. It never came. A burst of water soaked him and the man in front of him. The man began to buzz, crackle as if made of electricity. And then with the smell of burning wires, the man disappeared. Axel gasped, red hair dripping with water. His teeth chattered as he looked toward the source. "Holy shit…"

Demyx was standing in the middle of the street, hands out in front of him. His face was set in uncharacteristic concentration. He was baring his teeth, water dripping from his mullet. The Doctor was staring at him with fascination, mouth half open as if questions were piling in his brain, but couldn't escape him. Axel shivered, removing his jacket.

"Nice move, Dem."

Demyx only nodded, smiling slightly.

"But I think we have a larger problem on our hands. We need to free these people. Let's return to the TARDIS and do a discrete investigation…" The Doctor kept babbling. Demyx followed him, rubbing his hands on his t-shirt. Despite his dripping hair, he was dry from the neck down. Axel was not so lucky. Axel was just about to engulf himself in fire when his hands found his pocket. Gently, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Sophie?"

* * *

Please R&R. I have one and I'm very proud of it. Thank you sooooo much.

SMH


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own KH or DW.

Yes, this is an Axel/OC. Demy is just a friend.

_In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray._

**Aerith**

* * *

The Doctor ran a diagnostic on the area, punching in codes to the console. His fingers moved at a lightning speed. He was actually enjoying this. He let slip a smile. Demyx was perched on top of the railing, swinging his feet over the edge. His hands twitched. He needed something to do. Demyx imagined his sitar, trying to summon it.

"We're too far from the Castle, idiot," Axel snapped. He was squeezing excess water from his red hair. "I've tried." Axel hopped up onto the railing with him. His spindly fingers wrapped around the bar, making sure he didn't fall off. "But our other powers work. We just can't summon our weapons…"

"What's on that scrap of paper?" Demyx asked, purely curious.

"A name."

"Of a girl?!"

"Yeah…" Axel looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

Demyx made a sort of squealing noise before slapping Axel in the shoulder. The firestarter glared at his friend, but didn't return the blow. Demyx seemed extraordinarily excited. His smile widened almost painfully, face stretching. Axel shot him a look akin to the first time he met Marluxia. Demyx shrugged and replied quite plainly, "Didn't you ever date anyone?"

"What in Kingdom Hearts are you talking about?" Axel dropped his hands to his lap, barely looking at the Nocturne. "She just couldn't give me her name in the coffee shop. Not verbally. There's nothing going on." With a snap of his wrist, Axel knocked Demyx in the back of the head. "Why do you care? Did you date anyone?"

Demyx's smile faltered. His hands clenched together on the rail, keeping him from sliding off. When he spoke, it was barely discernible from the Doctor's background technobabble. It was weighed down with sadness. A sadness only Axel was allowed to see. "Yeah, actually. Before… before." Demyx let out a laugh. "But that doesn't matter. Is she cute?"

Axel let slip a smirk. "Eh, she's not bad…"

Demyx snorted.

"Well, I've got the shields up so they won't see us, and I made you all…" The Doctor popped up behind the two. Axel startled, slipping off the railing. Demyx grabbed his arm, but couldn't stop the cascade of giggles that escaped him. "Oops… sorry!" Axel swung his legs with a huff, regaining his balance.

"You made us what?"

The Doctor held up two pieces of blank paper. Axel lifted an eyebrow. Demyx took the paper, flipping it over in his hand. "Slightly psychic paper. It shows people what they want to see. Doesn't work on slightly psychically inclined people." The Doctor also dropped a key into each of the Nobodies' hands. "And if you ever need to get in."

"Seriously?" Demyx laughed, pocketing the key. "Thanks!"

Axel nodded in thanks, holding the key up to the light. It glinted as he turned it. Such a little key unlocked so much potential… He tossed it into the air before dropping it in his pocket. "What's the plan of attack?"

The Doctor frowned. "I don't believe in so much a plan of attack, but a plan of conversation. We have to talk to these beings and decide whether or not they are dangerous. Then we can decide if we can negotiate with them." The Doctor looked up at the column.

"How often does that happen?" Axel asked quietly.

"Almost never," the Doctor sighed. "If I may invite you to a nice dinner out? I think there's a nice sushi place down the road." Demyx nodded quickly, still playing with the paper. It still showed blank to him. Assuming what the Doctor said, that was a good thing. Axel stared at the door as the Doctor straightened his bowtie.

_Sophie._

"There's someone I need to find. She might be able to get us through to the head honchos," Axel finally spoke. He stood up, leaving the TARDIS behind in a search for a girl with glasses.

* * *

"Well, where are they?" Xemnas was losing his patience and fast. Xigbar laughed at the very disgruntled Marluxia who had been put on search duty. The Graceful Assassin's arms were crossed tightly across his chest, silently wishing that he could return to searching. After finding Vexen with a rather large bruise over his eye, Marluxia had searched their realms for signs of Eight and Nine. The scientist was fiddling in his labs, trying to get a trace on them. There were only twelve Nobodies in the entirety of space. How hard was it to find two of them. Zexion flipped a page in his book.

"Have you checked Hollow Bastion?"

"Have I checked…? Yes, of course I did!" Marluxia raised his voice at Zexion, waving his arms. "Where else would I forget to look?"

Luxord tapped a card on the edge of his throne. "Nothing in Port Royal, Superior."

"Was that before or after you were drunk out of your mind…?" Larxene snapped. The gambler flashed a look of annoyance at the younger member, but didn't say anything further. The room grew quiet. Marluxia seethed furiously. Xemnas frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. The silence was interrupted as Xaldin appeared in a whoosh of air. The darkness clipped at his ankles as he pulled himself from the other dimension.

"What news do you have, Three?" Xemnas asked as calmly as he could.

"They aren't in our realm, Superior. Nor any in the reach of darkness, but I may have an idea where they are," Xaldin answered plainly.

"And?" Marluxia snapped.

"It is beyond the reaches of our time, but with Vexen's aid, we could figure a way to teleport there."

Vexen straightened. Finally something to work on. After Demyx had made a fool of him, Vexen had sequestered himself from the other members. Now he could gain redemption. Xemnas nodded, waving them off.

"Very well. Do as you will. They'll begin to feel the effects of the missing darkness soon enough. Perhaps they will return of their own accord," Xemnas propped up his head on his hand.

"I do not feel sorry for them…" Xigbar agreed.

"If they don't return, they will burst apart," Zexion flipped a page.

"Collateral," Xemnas hissed, and he disappeared.

* * *

Axel walked slowly down the street, inhaling the piney air. He enjoyed the fresh air, not muffled by his usual black coat. The slight wind rippled through his fire red hair. Everything was so peaceful. He approached the tea shop, absentmindedly straightening his jacket. The door opened to the warm, welcoming atmosphere. He smiled.

Pain shot through his chest, crippling him. Axel gritted his teeth, holding onto the door frame. A familiar blonde dropped the rag she was holding and ran to his side. Axel pushed himself up, hand grasping at the pain. Sophie looped one of his arms around her shoulder, gently dragging him towards the kitchen. He could vaguely hear her reassuring the other customers.

"Sophie?" he asked quietly.

The blonde nodded as she hauled him to a chair in what appeared to be a lounge area for employees. Axel gave her a nod of thanks. He leaned back, fighting the pain in his chest. Other employees shot Sophie a look of concern, but she waved them off. Soon, they were the only ones in the room. The pain had subsided into a dull throb. Axel let out a sigh.

"Heart attack? I can call the hospital…" Sophie tried, but Axel shook his head, laughing.

"It's probably nothing," Axel ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ponytail.

"You sure?" Sophie watched him with wide eyes, gentle yet concerned.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

Sophie sat down across from him. "About?"

Axel rested his arms over his knees. "What's going on in this town?" Sophie stiffened, gripping the end of her chair. Her glasses caught the light, flashing slightly as she shook her head. Axel took one of her hands in his, gently running fire through his fingertips. She yelped, trying to pull away.

"What are you?!" Sophie reeled back, falling flat out of her chair. Axel was on his feet in a second. He lifted his hands away from her. He let the fire dance around his fingertips, and then he dissolved it with a flick of his wrist. Axel relaxed as she grabbed onto the chair again.

"We know that something is here. Something not natural. I match that description enough…" Axel stood up, grimacing at the ache in his chest. "Now, what is going on?" Sophie's mouth hung agape as she stared at Axel's hand. Her chest heaved, and her glasses were balanced precariously on the tip of her nose. Axel moved slowly like he was approaching a skittish animal. Gently, he pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Please. We can help you."

"Who… who's we?" Sophie remained dead still.

"The Doctor and my friend, Demyx. We can help this town from whatever…" Pain suddenly radiated from, not his heart, but his leg. Axel cried out, collapsing in on himself. His head hit the ground hard. White light flashed over his vision. A figure, _Sophie?_, collapsed next to him, cradling his head. Axel knew someone was talking, but the ringing in his ears was too great. There was a sudden weight on his chest, and fear forced his eyes open.

_Why do you get a heart?_

* * *

Demyx gingerly picked up a piece of sushi. It had taken at least thirty tries before Demyx could figure out the chopsticks and another fifteen to figure out what sushi consisted of. By the time he bit down, it had been soaking in wasabi sauce for an hour. It touched his tongue, and tears sprang to his eyes. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"Easy, tiger!"

"I'm not a tiger!" Demyx growled, gulping down his glass of water. As soon as it was gone, he refilled it. The Doctor frowned slightly. "What?"

"Be careful with your powers. The beings already know about them, but we don't want to scare a town…" The Doctor took a swig of tea, swirling it around in his mouth. "Not that they aren't cool! I mean they're almost cooler than my bowtie and that's saying a lot!"

"Alright…" Demyx poked his discarded piece of sushi. "Axel was supposed to be back an hour ago. Where d'ya think he went?"

"To visit his lady of course!" the Doctor grinned.

An explosion rocked the store, dropping the Doctor and Demyx to their knees. The Doctor let out a cry before rolling out of the way. His sonic was out in a second, buzzing as it scanned the area. Demyx flattened himself against the ground, wary of the spilled soy sauce. Screams filtered through the madness and fire. Demyx pursed his lips, dousing the fire closest to him.

"Doctor, through here!" Demyx began to crawl towards the door. The Doctor nodded. He grabbed the nearest civilian. She was screaming her head off. The Doctor shushed her gently, pushing her along. The fire curled around them. Sweat rolled down Demyx's head, but he kept pushing forward. The chaos wasn't the first thing on his mind. Demyx let out a sigh as they broke the barrier of the sushi restaurant. His ears rang loudly, silencing the other screams. "I think it'll…" Demyx spun around. The Doctor was gone. "Doctor? Hello?"

_Hello…_

Demyx turned his head, only to be knocked back down.

_We do too have hearts…_

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own KH or DW

Happy Axel Chapter!

* * *

_I've gone too far! Is this it? My death? Is it time?_

**The Doctor**

* * *

The Doctor fought through the smoke and fire, dragging as many humans out as possible. The pleas for help morphed into hurried thank yous. The Doctor shrugged them off. The firefighters began to filter down the street, hauling their enormous hoses. The sirens blared. It was horrific, but mild in comparison to what the Doctor had seen. He sighed in relief, only then realizing that he was missing something. "Demyx? Demyx! Where are you?" The Doctor spun on his heel, peering into the smoke. "Demyx!"

_You've lost, Time Lord. _

The Doctor frowned, turning with a scowl. He paused, taken aback. There was a young man standing among the chaos. He had long white hair, unlike any he had ever seen. His eyes glowed a bright yellow. He wore a long black coat that was awfully familiar. There was no look of triumph on his face, simply one of annoyance. The Doctor folded his arms across his chest. "Lost what, exactly?"

"You do not know me, but we know you. You and I are more alike than you think," the man gesticulated. He didn't walk; _he glided_. The Doctor watched him warily as the man approached him. The man reached out, grazing the Doctor's cheek. He flinched away. Electricity sparked down his spine, goose bumps rising on his arms. "You and I: we've lost so much, Doctor. Our home, our power, our… family."

"Look, I am nothing like you. I appreciate the need to connect, but it simply isn't necessary," the Doctor turned to walk away when a sharp pain filled his chest. It felt like his chest was being stabbed with hot pokers, sinking into his skin. It affected both hearts, freezing their motion. The Doctor let out a yell, grabbing his chest. He collapsed to the ground.

"And soon we'll be even more similar… You won't remember a thing…" the man bent down next to the Doctor. "Oh the hearts you can gather…"

"H… help me!" the Doctor wrapped a hand around the man's boot. The man chuckled.

"Welcome to the Organization."

* * *

Axel flailed, screaming in the cell. He was chained to the back wall, forced uncomfortably to his knees. His nonexistent heart felt as though it was going to explode. He threw himself against the wall. Saix had already been given free rein on him, clawing him enough to make him bleed, but no permanent damage. All he remembered was that he woke up, and Sophie wasn't there. He screamed again.

"Axel, give it a rest…" Demyx sighed from the next cell. "It's no use."

"No! We can't…!" Axel tugged on his chains, blood dripping from his exposed wrists.

"Axel!" Demyx scolded. "Please… I don't… I don't want him to come back!" Demyx had gotten the brunt of the attack, covered with deep gashes. He shivered in the cell. "We should have never left…"

"Don't say that!" Axel barked. But he was starting to agree. If they had let Xemnas kill the Doctor, things would have been a lot easier. Axel didn't regret his decision, despite it all. He almost escaped. Almost. He needed to find Sophie… Axel tried burning through the chains again. Fire engulfed him, and for the first time, Axel burned. Fire licked over his skin, destroying him. Axel screamed, and he killed the fire. "I can't…" He fought back the tears, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I know," Demyx tried to comfort his friend.

The jail cell door slammed open. Demyx bowed his head, flinching away. A familiar black and white ponytail greeted them. Xigbar leaned between the ruts of the cage. "Missed me?" Axel growled, keeping his head high, despite the pain. His skin looked as red as his hair. His clothes were burnt, but still intact. "No need to get snippy. You're the traitor!" He pulled open Demyx's cell. Demyx whimpered, pressing against the wall. His thin wrists bled from the chains, and Xigbar grabbed them harshly.

"Xig… Xigbar, please!" Demyx tried to pull away.

Xigbar only laughed. "As if!"

Axel had to turn away as Demyx started to scream.

* * *

Luxord lounged on his throne, tapping a card against its marble surface. He could hear the screaming from the dungeon. It aroused deep feelings of sorrow from his stomach, but he buried them. They were traitors. They deserved it. But something made the gambler take pause. He never disliked Axel or Demyx. They could be strikingly annoying at times, but they did what they were told. They brought a little light into the Organization. From the sounds, Luxord guessed that Demyx was doing the screaming. A black portal opened in the throne room, beckoning the others back from their scouting trip. Saix had returned with Axel and Demyx only a few hours ago. Xemnas took a different approach.

Xemnas was closely followed by Lexaeus. The Silent Hero was carrying a figure in a bowtie. The man dangled from Lexaeus's hands, hair flopping over his face. Luxord barely recognized him. The Doctor was different. His face was gaunt with exhaustion, sharp canines poking into his lip. His hands curled into claws, shaking with unconscious fervor. Xemnas ran a hand through his hair.

"Ten, we've added another to our ranks. The Doctor will be an invaluable addition to our cause. Put him with Eight and Nine," Xemnas waved Lexaeus off. Luxord stood up straighter. The Superior sighed. "We have much work to do. With two of our members out of commission and a new member to train, I don't know how efficient we'll be…"

"Well, sir, we can do our best," Luxord offered. Xemnas let out a dry laugh.

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

The screaming finally ended. Xigbar pulled away from Demyx, tucking the knife back into his coat. Demyx shuddered, body fighting the pain in any way he could. Water seeped through his wounds, diluting the thick blood. Xigbar looked at him with a mix of pity and guilt. Demyx was crying, tears running openly down his thin cheeks. Lexaeus was carrying a figure down the stairs. Axel had grown quiet, slumping against the wall. He still wouldn't look at Demyx.

"Lex, my man! New prisoner?" Xigbar forced a grin, opening the last cell. Lexaeus said nothing, merely setting down the figure in the cell. The man was rolled over, face turning. Demyx looked up through his tears in curiosity. His sobs turned into screams of disbelief.

"NO! How… How dare you!" Demyx screamed, thrashing harder. "No… You…" Fury ran over Demyx, blue eyes growing cold. With a howl, he kicked Xigbar in the shin, knocking the larger man to the ground. Xigbar grunted, rolling out of Demyx's reach.

"You'll pay for that one, you little punk!" Xigbar barked. Demyx bared his teeth, but didn't say anything further. The rage scared Xigbar. Demyx didn't get mad. For the longest time, Xigbar thought that it was impossible for the mullet-haired man could get mad. Lexaeus locked the cell. He cast a look of confusion on Demyx before grabbing Xigbar's arm.

"We are having a meeting in ten," Lexaeus grunted. And with that, he left. Xigbar shrugged, sighing.

"I'm sorry, little dude. An order is an order," Xigbar couldn't meet Demyx's eyes. He followed Lexaeus, but he regretted it. Once they were alone, Demyx started sobbing again. He never imagined that this would happen. How dare they…

"Axel?"

The redhead flinched. "What?"

"They got him," Demyx hung in his chains, staring at the man in the last cell. "They took his hearts, Axel. They just… He's a Nobody." Demyx felt like he was drowning. The blood loss was slowly getting to his head, and the sorrow threw him over the edge. Axel spun around, chains rattling. His eyes locked on the unconscious Time Lord.

"No…" Axel could feel the fire begin at his fingertips again. He yelped, making it disappear again. "What the hell am I supposed to do?! My powers are nonexistent! I can't do anything!" Axel tore at the chains, but they wouldn't budge. "I let this happen. If I hadn't gotten attached… Dem, I am so sorry. We should have never… You're right…" Axel bowed his head, all fight leeched from him. It made Demyx sadder than seeing the Doctor in the cell next to them. Axel was giving up.

"I'm never right…" Demyx murmured. He blinked back the tears.

"If we hadn't…"

"Then would we have had fun? Let me tell you, Axel, the Organization has no concept of fun. We had freedom, friendship, Sophie…" Demyx shrugged, chuckling sadly. "You're right. I don't regret it. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"If we had one," Axel smirked.

* * *

Please R&R.  
SMH


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own DW or KH.

_True... we don't have hearts. But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special. We know all too well how to injure a heart._

**Saix**

* * *

His peace was disturbed when the screaming began again. No doubt the man had been going for hours. On occasion, the voice would split into two. Were there more people? He hated when his silence was disrupted. He moved slightly, adjusting to the odd feeling in his chest. He felt light, almost bouncy. He sat up, bracing himself on one of the bars. The pink haired man was back again, beating into the blonde prisoner. No matter how many times the blonde would try to contain himself, the pink man knew exactly where to hit him. It made him sick to watch. There was a shock of red hair through the bars in the other cell, but he had never gotten a good look at their fellow prisoner. He wasn't even sure if he could talk quite yet. He opened his mouth.

"Wha…?"

The beatings stopped. The pink haired man froze. The blonde fell back against his chains, chest convulsing as he coughed. The redhead gently lifted his face. The pink man leaned against the bars between them. "Did you say something?"

"Who..?" he reached for the pink man. He needed to know. Who was he?

"I need to get the Superior!" the pink man disappeared without another word.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Suck up."

"Who… are you?" he asked. His vision fluxed. His chest throbbed. The blonde looked sad.

"You don't remember us?" the blonde whispered. "Was it like that the first time?"

"You don't remember?" the redhead responded.

"Who am I?" he asked again.

The redhead pulled on his chains. "You're the Doctor. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple. "And you don't belong here. Don't listen to Xemnas. He will only use you…"

"And you'll end up like us…" the blonde squeaked.

"Does he only hurt you?" the Doctor asked the blonde.

The blonde looked away. The redhead shifted, lifting the chains. His arms were covered in long welts, but not as bad as the blonde's. "They want me to watch. I never can." Axel averted his eyes again. " I'm Axel since you don't remember. This is Demyx. You saved us from this place."

"And then they got you," Demyx concluded. He let out a long string of coughing. The Doctor flinched. Demyx noticed this, frowning. "It's not all that bad. Promise." He offered an encouraging smile, but the Doctor seemed to get more distressed from this. How could he say that? After being brutally beaten, Demyx seemed perfectly normal. Used to it. The cell door slammed open, drawing their attention. The pink haired man was leading the eyepatched man and a silver haired man that the Doctor had never seen before.

"He seems to be fully conscious and able to speak, Superior," the pink haired man pointed at the Doctor.

"Excellent," the Superior opened the Doctor's cell. He shot a glare at the other two prisoners. Axel met his eyes, fury flickering in their cool depths. Demyx looked to the ground, but his teeth were bared. The Doctor moved back, not sure how to react. He had no hatred for the man. He didn't know who he was. "You're awake. Do you know who you are?"

"I am… the Doctor?" the Doctor asked. He let out a little smile, trying to sound confident.

The Superior frowned. "Have they been talking to you?"

"Nah. I just remembered. Simple as that. Who are you, might I ask?" the Doctor babbled, sounding oddly natural in his own mind. "I mean if I'm going to be in a prison cell, I might as well know why."

The Superior flashed a smile, offering his hand. "You are not a prisoner here. Only traitors grace the cells around you… My name is Xemnas, and you are a Member of Organization XIII. It's not only a responsibility, but a privilege to be working for our cause."

"Bull," Axel spat.

Xemnas didn't say a word, but the point was clear. The eyepatched man ripped open Axel's cell. Like lightening, the man struck the redhead, leaving behind an angry red welt. Axel's head snapped to the side. The Doctor felt sick to his stomach. Ever so slowly, Axel faced the eyepatch, grinning.

"That all you got, Xiggy?"

Xiggy raised his fist again.

"II, that's enough," Xemnas snapped. Xiggy cracked his knuckles, glaring at the redhead. The message was clear. _Next time…_ "Doctor, if you will come with me?" The Doctor grabbed onto Xemnas's hand, hauling himself to his feet. Pain radiated through his chest. He hissed.

"What…?"

"You are a Nobody, Doctor. No heart," Xemnas explained. "You are one of us."

"And soon, so will many more…" the pink haired man mumbled.

As the Doctor was led from the cells, Demyx shot a shocked look at Axel. The Doctor's unease seemed to settle in his stomach permanently. Something wasn't quite right. And he wished he remembered.

* * *

Sophie was in Hell.

After Axel had been taken by the blue haired man and disappeared, she was seriously doubting her sanity. The guards were more numerous this evening, watching the back streets. Sophie needed to get home. Firetrucks wailed from across the town. Everything, _everything_, was going haywire. Sophie didn't know she was relatively safe until she had made it into her bedroom. The way home was blurred with yells and mechanical sounds. Sophie collapsed onto her bed, covering her face with her hands.

It was against the rules.

No outsiders. No relationships beyond ones already existing.

And you even needed special permission for that.

Relationship? What was she thinking? She had just met this guy, and he could control fire! Sorcery! Was she going crazy? The Guardians would kill her for something like that. They would take everything that she had fought for and protected. But at the same time, something about Axel made her… Sophie shut her eyes.

No.

Not now.

Sophie covered her ears with her pillow.

No.

* * *

Xigbar leaned against the bars, keeping an eye on the traitors. He couldn't look Demyx in the eye. Axel began to shift as Xigbar's one eye glared at him. The chains rattled gently. Xigbar shook his head, warning him with the swish of his ponytail. Axel flipped him off. Demyx shot him another warning look. Xigbar felt a pang of… something in his gut. He didn't like the way they were speaking without opening their mouth.

"What are they going to do with him?" Demyx asked quietly. Xigbar grunted, finally bringing his attention to the Nocturne.

"Grunt work, probably. What is he, Number XIII?" Xigbar shrugged. "He'll be good for retrieving hearts. Maybe soon we'll get ours back…" Xigbar shifted his position, trying to seem more relaxed. The destroyed blonde could see right through Number II. Demyx let out a thick cough, clearing the blood from his throat. Xigbar flinched. "You okay?"

"Fine," Demyx coughed again. "These chains are starting to hurt…"

Xigbar was conflicted. He didn't mind the kid. It gave him a memory of regret to beat the musician near death. While Demyx could be annoying as hell, the Nobody gave Xigbar something to laugh at. Xigbar flicked his wrist, releasing Demyx from his chains. Demyx collapsed, knees tucking into his chest. He let out a low whine. At last, Demyx stilled.

"Demyx? Kid?" Xigbar leaned on the bars.

"Dem!" Axel shouted, struggling against his chains. He glared at Xigbar. "Fix him! Don't just stand there! Do SOMETHING!"

Xigbar ripped open the cell, dropping to Demyx's side. His hand ghosted over Demyx's throat, checking for some sort of breath. Nobodies didn't have hearts. Why would they have a heartbeat? Xigbar leaned in closer.

There was a sound of flesh meeting flesh. Axel's head shot up. Demyx stood over Xigbar, fist still raised. Demyx wasn't angry, just kind of sad. He met Axel's eyes, flicking his own wrist. Now that he was free, Axel's own chains fell to the ground. Axel grinned, getting to his feet. Demyx immediately let water rush over his wounds, healing them. Xigbar groaned as his face was pelted with droplets. Demyx glared down at him. He punched him again, rubbing his knuckles. Xigbar groaned, but his head flopped to the side.

"Sorry," Demyx mumbled.

Axel pushed open the cell door. "Don't be. They had it coming."

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


	10. Chapter 10

And I know it's been forever. Thanks for bearing with me… I don't own DW or KH

_So, free will is not an illusion after all._

**The Doctor**

* * *

The Doctor bent over the fallen Heartless, looking incredulously at Xaldin. The Lancer was watching the man carefully, keeping tabs on his memories. If he remembered anything, it was Xaldin's job to dispatch him immediately. The Doctor shot his hand back, frowning as a red aura flew out of the black blob of a body.

"Whoa," the Doctor breathed. "Does that happen every time?"

"Yes," Xaldin monotoned.

"You aren't very talkative, are you?"

"Hm."

The Doctor frowned, tugging at the sleeves of his coat. He didn't like the leather. It was uniform, therefore necessary. It was too heavy on his arms. He thought it made him look at least forty years older. "Who were those traitors? I mean, what did they do?"

Xaldin raised his head, pulling his lips into a tight grimace. "They betrayed the Organization. Put everything we value at risk."

"And how do you plan on dealing with them?" The Doctor stood.

"Execution."

* * *

The two Nobodies rocketed down the corridor, eyes peeled for the others. Demyx's breathing was ragged, but he pushed himself to keep up with Axel. The Firestarter was far ahead of him. Demyx had to grab the wall, chest heaving. "Ax…"

"Come on, Dem, we have to keep moving!" Axel doublebacked, arm wrapping around Demyx's shoulders. "If they find us, we're dead and so is the Doctor." Demyx nodded, focusing on healing his wounds. Being in a cell for that long had leeched off his powers. Axel hated how he looked. Dark circles surrounded his eyes which were squeezed shut. His mouth was slightly open, gasping for more air. He was weak. Axel had stripped Xigbar of his coat, and it hung off Demyx's frame. It was enough to conceal him. If he could keep up.

"I… I'm trying!" Demyx whined.

"Futile attempts…" growled a voice. Axel growled, conjuring his chakrams. Vexen glared at him from behind his shield, blocking their way. "I was hoping to be the one to find you. Xigbar simply wasn't strong enough to deal with a weak Nobody like yourself, Nine…"

"Leave him alone!" Axel ordered. He twirled his chakrams menacingly.

"No, I think not," Vexen swung his shield down at the Firestarter. Axel managed to dodge it, rolling out of the way.

"Demyx! Run!" Axel lit the ground, spinning through the flames. Vexen encased himself in ice, starving the fire of oxygen. Demyx struggled to his feet. He glared sadly at Vexen before racing in the other direction. A loud thump drew Axel's gaze to his friend. Demyx collapsed onto the ground, dead to the world. Above him, Larxene grinned devishly, twirling her kunais. Axel roared, dodging another blow from Vexen. They danced around each other. Axel needed to get to Demyx. Larxene bent over the Nocturne, baring her teeth.

"Pity. I kind of liked him…"

"Don't touch him!" Axel yowled. Vexen's shield hit his mark, keeling him forward. Axel lost one of his chakrams, rolling down the pristine hall. Axel brought the other one up to shield his face. Vexen continued his assault, reigning Hell down on Axel. The ice chipped away at Axel's fingertips, freezing him where he stood. Axel howled in pain. He tried his best to melt it away, but Vexen pushed on. He collapsed to the ground. Larxene straddled Demyx, hands locking around his throat. With a gasp, he returned.

"Ax…el…" he gasped, hands tearing at Larxene. Tears streamed down his face. "Please…"

Axel's body betrayed him, slumping with exhaustion. The ice held him against the wall. His body grew numb as the ice seeped through his human clothing. It kept him in place. The pyro should have never been this cold. He tried summoning his powers, but to no avail. His lips were turning blue. Vexen's grip tightened on his shield, pressing it against Axel's frozen chest.

There was a cracking noise. Vexen's shield dropped from his arm, shattering to the ground. Red dripped from his chest. Two playing cards stuck out from where his heart should have been. Their tips had been sharpened to razor points. The assailant drew back his arm, face tensing. Vexen dropped to the ground.

"That was a bloody mess," Luxord commented dryly. Larxene unlatched herself from Demyx. The Nocturne moaned. Luxord launched more cards at Larxene, only to have her attack back with those dreaded kunais. Electricity crackled between the two. "Demyx, help Axel. I've got her!"

It took all of Demyx's power to struggle to his feet. He raced as fast as he could to Axel's side. The ice had encased Axel from the neck down, attached at the wall. His fingers twitched painfully. His breath frosted over Demyx. "Axel! Did you try melting it?"

"D… D… Dem?" He stuttered. His teeth chattered. "I… I c… c… can't!"

"Um…" Demyx scrutinized the edges of the ice, reflecting his face. He pressed his hands against the ice, summoning his powers. It took a few seconds, but he could feel the power spreading through him. The water hit the ice. It froze on contact.

"Gah!" Axel screamed, wincing. "St… st… stop that!"

Demyx tore his hands away. "I'm sorry!"

Luxord yowled in pain as he was clipped by a kunai. Larxene's devilish laughter echoed through the hall. "Hurry the Hell up!" Luxord snapped. He harnessed time, flashing out of Larxene's range and reappearing a few seconds in the future. He sent cards slicing through her skin. Demyx paled, panicking.

"He's freezing to death!" Demyx cried.

"No duh," Luxord dodged another blow.

"D… D…" Axel couldn't coherently form words any longer, but Demyx was well aware of the name on his lips. He had to help him. Axel had been and was his best friend. Without the pyro, Demyx doubted that he could have survived this long.

"I'm coming," Demyx growled. He plucked one of Larxene's kunais from the ground, wielding it between his fingers. He swung the kunai into the ice. It bounced back, jolting his arm. He tried again and again and again. Axel kept turning bluer. His eyes shut. "No! Axel! Don't go to sleep!" Demyx chipped at the ice, only sending tiny shards to the floor. His desperation heightened when Axel's face relaxed.

"Axel!"

* * *

Sophie's hand shook as she poured hot water over the tea. Every movement was accented by a shiver. Something was wrong. Someone had angered them. The men in sunglasses monitored the street without a scrap of automated mercy. The curfew hours were strict. The reward lowered to none. Sophie leaned against the counter, attempting to aid her shaking. The Guardians had spoken.

The town was of no use to them.

They had found what they had come for.

Then why did Sophie feel so… wrong?

All they had wanted were criminals, traitors.

A flash of red caught her eye. Her head snapped to the side, frowning. It was merely an overcoat on the old lady from across the street. Why was she so jumpy? She had done nothing wrong. Her mind wandered back to Axel. What was he? Why did he come after her? Why did he make her feel… warm? Sophie shrugged off the feeling. Another order came in. She plucked the tea leaves from the shelf, carefully preparing them.

That's when she lost her grip.

The teacup fell to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. Her heart clenched, jumping into her throat. Sophie let out a startled gasp, gripping her throat. Everyone in the shop was doing much of the same. Groans echoed through the tiny building, small cries of desperation.

They were dying.

"Axel!"

* * *

The Doctor followed Xaldin dutifully through the castle. It was unusually quiet. His boots clicked against the marble, echoing off the magnificent pillars. Xaldin stiffened suddenly, stopping in his tracks. The Doctor frowned, nearly running into the large man.

"Something wrong, Superior?" the Doctor asked politely.

Xaldin shook his head, but his lances swirled around him. The Doctor stepped back in surprise. The sharp points of his lances nearly sunk into the Doctor's chest. The man froze. Xaldin brought a finger to his lips, cocking his head to the side. The Doctor pressed a hand over his mouth, listening. There was a scream. A very feminine scream. There was only one female in Organization 13.

"Is she…?"

Xaldin raced down the hallway with the Doctor at his coattails. As they turned the corner, Larxene screamed again. This time in anger. Luxord was straddling her, holding her arms down with his knees. There was a long stream of blood running down his forehead. Kunais punctured his arms, leaking the crimson. Trapped against the wall, Axel was shivering, completely encased in ice. Demyx chipped away at the ice desperately. Tears ran down his usually smiling face. The Doctor's gut sank. They knew him. The one with the heart.

"Xaldin! Help me! Traitor! Traitor!" Larxene's voice grated against their ears.

Luxord jerked his head around. It was enough. Larxene flipped him, pressing another kunai into his chest. Luxord roared. Demyx looked up from his task, eyes wide. Then he started to chip away with more fervor.

"Keep an eye on those two," Xaldin grunted. The Doctor nodded quickly, folding his arms. His eyes drifted to Demyx. The Nocturne was openly crying now. Axel was getting colder and colder, lips an unnatural shade of blue. Demyx collapsed to the ground, kunai clattering to his knees. His shoulders shook.

"I… I'm sorry, Axel…"

The Doctor watched them silently, much like a confused child. Another cry jolted him back. Luxord was pinned to the marble with Xaldin's lances. The marble cracked under the pure force that caused him to be rooted there. Larxene pried his card from her chest, dripping with her own blood.

"You know what we do with traitors, Gambler?" Larxene hissed.

"Bitch!" Luxord spat.

"This," Larxene growled. She pumped electricity straight into his forehead, pressing him to the ground. Luxord convulsed, arching up and sending the lances deeper. He screamed, eyes squeezing shut. Every muscle twitched and died in an instant. His head tilted back in pain, mouth wide without another sound from his throat. The Doctor felt sick.

"Why…?!" he whispered. What had he done to deserve this? No one should die like that! No one. His gaze returned to the crying Nocturne and his charge, probably dead by now. Is this what awaited traitors? This wasn't death: it was torture. The Doctor felt empty, unable to think or move. He knew he didn't have a heart. Then why was it breaking? He lifted his hand to his chest. Nothing.

"You're not gone? You're not one of us?"

The Doctor felt a cold hand grasp his sleeve. He looked down to find Demyx, eyes wet with tears. "What do you mean?"

"You can feel it, can't you? I... we can only remember," Demyx stood, pressing a hand to the Doctor's chest. "Nothing."

"What am I?"

"You're the Doctor."

* * *

Please R&R! I know it's been forever…

SMH


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything. And thanks for all the feedback! I'm getting back in the groove. This is far from over.

_I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever._

**Lea**

* * *

Drowning.

Weightlessness crept through his limbs, lifting him deeper through the darkness. He tried to open his eyes, but they remained squeezed shut with every attempt. As if he was trying to protect himself from whatever was on the other side. His hands fumbled for the ground, finding none. Cold air rushed over him, reminding him why he couldn't move. With a sudden jolt, he woke again.

His eyes gently opened, revealing cold ground, but not made of marble. He clenched his fists. He needed to get up. He needed to… He pushed off the ground, staggering to his feet. His coat rustled as he straightened.

"Demyx?"

The computer screens allowed him to see himself, and something was different. He leaned in, touching under his eyes. The tattoos were gone. His green eyes flickered.

"I'm… human again?"

Lea furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where am I?"

* * *

The Doctor ran.

That's what he was supposed to do, right?

His boots cracked against the marble. His hand gripped Demyx's firmly. Demyx's face had turned blank. He wasn't letting himself remember. His body tensed with every step. After Luxord had melted away, Axel had stopped breathing. He was still encased in ice. Every so slowly, the darkness ebbed him away, leaving nothing but the ice. Demyx had screamed, but it was futile. Xaldin was about to turn on him. The Doctor grabbed his hand and ran.

"Where can we go?" the Doctor shot back.

Demyx frowned, but said nothing.

"Demyx! You need to help me. I don't want you to die! Where can we go?" the Doctor ordered.

Demyx looked up at him sadly. "They're going to find us. We're all going to die."

"Demyx!" The Doctor stopped, rounding on his heel. He took Demyx's shoulders in his hands, straightening the man to look at him. "No one is going to die here. I'm not going to allow that. We're going to live. We're going to get out of this. But I need your help."

"What do I matter?!" Demyx spat.

"I have never met anyone unimportant," the Doctor quipped. He blinked. Where had that come from? Demyx's eyes widened.

"Doctor?" he let a smile slip.

"Where, Dem?" the Doctor prodded.

"Vexen's lab, I think," Demyx was still looking at him. "I knew it! I knew it!" His face split into a grin. "This way!" He grabbed the Doctor's hand, leading him down another hallway. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a portal, ducking as they were engulfed. The darkness swirled around them. The Doctor lifted a hand to his chest. Suddenly, they were surrounded by lab equipment, glass vials shattering as they met the unforgiving ground. Before them was a blue box of some sort. And in front of it was a very pissed off Xigbar. Xigbar smacked a hand against the door.

"Open, dammit!" he hissed in pain, cradling his hand.

"She doesn't like that," Demyx murmured.

Xigbar flinched in surprise, jolting around with a gun raised. "Demyx?" His gaze softened slightly. He frowned, lifting his pistol a little. "You knocked me out."

"Yeah…?" Demyx grinned, running a hand through his mullet.

"I was trying to help you, man," Xigbar lowered his gun. "And you knocked me out."

"To be fair, you were torturing me. A lot," Demyx shot back. "Was that helping me?"

The Doctor held up a hand. "Please. Don't make this get tenser than it already is. And what do you mean 'she'?" He looked at the box, swallowing a little harder than he meant to. The box's door swung open smacking Xigbar square in the forehead. The Sharpshooter growled, palm pressed to his temple.

"How…?"

"He's remembering," Demyx confirmed.

"Unfortunate," hissed a deeper voice. Ice ran down the Doctor's spine. Xigbar sighed, shrugging.

"Sorry, boys. Rules are rules," his pistols were aimed at their heads once again. Xemnas stalked to Xigbar's side, scanning over the Nobodies. His golden eyes sparked cruelly, smirk playing over his lips. The Doctor stood a little straighter. He scowled, pushing Demyx behind him.

"Doctor!" Demyx hissed. The Doctor's eyes widened. Lexaeus blocked the door with Zexion at his side. Zexion held his book open, shadows curling at the edges. Lexaeus hoisted the Skysplitter, face stoic as usual. They were surrounded.

"What an unfortunate loss," Xemnas sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "You had so much potential, Doctor, but you had to associate yourself with traitors. And now _you_ are the traitor…" Xemnas crossed his arms. "What should we do with you?"

Demyx summoned his sitar, relieved to feel the familiar weight in his hand. The Doctor lifted an eyebrow. He closed his eyes, summoning whatever may come. Energy poured from his fingertips, a soft golden light dancing through his spindly fingers. Warmth radiated from his chest, filling him completely. He pushed all his energy into that bit of magic, that bit of light. The light twisted, forming into a shape. When he opened his eyes, a small cylinder was balanced on his palm. It had a little green light on one end, claws surrounding the casing. He pressed a finger to the side. It buzzed.

"What is the point of this?" the Doctor complained. He smacked the side of the cylinder. It buzzed louder.

"To your right!" Demyx shouted. Lexaeus swung his Skysplitter down at the Doctor. The Doctor leapt out of the way, pointing the cylinder at his attacker. The claws shot forward, buzzing shriller and far more annoyingly. Demyx swung his sitar, fingertips gracing over the strings. The music swirled around Zexion, transforming into water clones. They struck at the boy, distracting him. Xemnas smirked. Lexaeus slammed down the giant axe, the Doctor bouncing away only barely. He ducked, wielding the odd buzzing device. At last, it seemed to have some effect. Lexaeus brought a hand over an ear, grimacing. He stumbled back, Skysplitter falling from his grip.

"Thanks!" the Doctor grunted.

"Quick! The TARDIS! Don't let him in!" Demyx cried. He slammed his sitar into the shadows. They continued their assault relentlessly. The Doctor spun, cylinder lifted. A hand shot out, fingers wrapping around his thin neck. "Doctor!"

"Dem…" the Doctor choked. Xemnas lifted the Doctor until his toes just grazed the ground. Xigbar aimed at Demyx, destroying his clones. The Doctor's hands grasped Xemnas's, face hardened. "Pu… me… dow…"

"I am your Superior. I do not take orders from the likes of you," Xemnas monotoned, grip tightening. Xigbar's pistol found its mark, knocking Demyx over. Arrows stuck through his chest. Demyx cried out in pain, blood bubbling in his throat.

"Doctor… sor...ry… ha...d fun…" Demyx managed, letting out a desperate laugh.

Xemnas chuckled. "Such a waste…"

* * *

Lea stumbled through the halls, trying to retrace some sort of steps. His boots clomped along heavily. He adjusted his coat, shrugging his shoulders. His heart beat against his chest. It felt… good. Lea couldn't help but grin at the unusual feeling. A whole mixture of feeling radiated through his mind, mixing between joy and sorrow. Anger and longing. It was far more than remembering. He already deduced that he was in Hollow Bastion. It was so familiar. But deep in his stomach, dread reared its nasty head. Demyx and the Doctor… They were in danger! And Sophie… His heart panged with guilt. What would happen to her?

He knew he could no longer harness the darkness to travel between the worlds. He didn't have a keyblade or any keycards, not to mention doors. Castle Oblivion existed outside the worlds of the known, making it difficult to get to anyway.

Lea was trapped.

"Hey, if Sora wants to pop out and threaten me right now, I wouldn't complain," Lea voiced to a plant.

It said nothing back. Lea growled, smacking a frustrated fist to the wall. It collided with a tapestry, waving at the force. Pain danced over his knuckles. He let out a cry, sliding to the ground. Sorrow overwhelmed him, catching in his throat. Real tears formed in his eyes, spilling over the side of his face. He buried his head in his arms, letting the emotion overtake him. His self-control had long since expired as a Nobody. He wept for Demyx. For the Doctor. For Sophie. And most of all, for himself.

A noise like something surfacing from water alerted him. Lea lifted his ragged face. A Heartless glob slunk over the floor, barely making a noise. Lea scurried to his feet. He had better things to worry about.

* * *

Please R&R

SMH


	12. Chapter 12

_There's always a way out._

**The Doctor**

* * *

There was no time for a memorial.

The bodies faded away into darkness.

Axel, Vexen, Luxord… Demyx.

All gone.

The Doctor rested his head against the gurney, eyes squeezed shut. His hands were tied down with chains alive with darkness. He couldn't move. He couldn't summon the cylinder anymore. Every muscle atrophied beneath him. Pain sparked through to his very core. He was an anomaly, something that they had never dealt with before.

And they would tear him apart.

"I apologize that my predecessor is now dead. He was far gentler than I," a smooth voice pulled the Doctor's attention. The voice belonged to Zexion, black gloves pulled taut against his arms. A book was floating to the side, cracked open with a string of darkness. "What are you?"

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor recited quickly.

"What. ?" Zexion said again, considerably less patient.

"I. Am. The. Doctor!" the Doctor growled back.

Agony rippled through him. Zexion gripped his ankle, eyes dark through his slate hair.

"You are not the Doctor. You are an experiment. You are nothing."

"I am…"

His body spasmed as the darkness pulled tighter at his consciousness.

He had a heart.

He had an identity.

"I am the Doctor!"

"You are nothing!"

I am the Doctor. I am the Doctor.

I am…

I…

Darkness fell.

* * *

Lea's heart pounded against his chest, hand covered with inky blackness. He had fought off the Heartless, barely injured. A few bruises speckled over his ribs, but the coat was surprisingly good armor. Blobs scattered across the floor. The hall was quiet. His breathing had lessened, gently returning to normal. A crash jolted him into action again.

"Ouch!"

What?

Lea lifted his stained fist warily. A figure stumbled out of a doorway, gripping almost drunkenly onto the tapestry. The blond hair was scruffy, unkempt. The man groaned, running a hand over his face. Lea relaxed his guard.

"Luxord?"

The man looked up. "Do I know you, mate?" His eyes widened. "Axel?"

"My name is Lea," Lea crossed his arms.

"Rould," Rould chuckled. "Well, this is weird."

"I didn't know you were turned in Radiant Garden."

"Xemnas brought us here after we were turned. I remember…" Rould held his head in his hands. His fingers tugged on his beard. "I don't… Wait." Rould lifted his head, staring over Lea questioningly. "If you're human again, did you…?"

Lea frowned. "Yeah. Is Demyx…?"

"I don't know."

Lea and Rould stood in companionable silence. Rould was no longer dressed in his coat, rather a tattered old suit. The jacket hung open, held together by only a few buttons. A white shirt was halfway unbuttoned, showing a scarred but strong chest. His pants were covered in dust, and his shoes were far from presentable. He looked like some casino bottom dweller, but Lea didn't find that all that surprising. His earrings were still in place, but his eyes… they were different. They were no longer an icy unforgivable blue, but rather a darker blue. Like…

There was a tea pot, in Sophie's store. It had been a rich blue, nicely polished to shine at its most beautiful. Lea remembered because that was the one she almost dropped. When they first met. Lea knew it was irrational, but he didn't want to explain it. Something about her made him want to know more, to spend time with her. He could hardly call it love. More of a fascination. He had long lost his heart when he met here. He had no capability to love.

"I need to get out of here. Demyx and the Doctor still need us," Lea clenched his fists, jaw set. Rould nodded, fingers moving as if moving cards. "Can you still manipulate time?"

Rould smiled. "Where to, Spiky?"

* * *

Sophie Martins was a normal girl.

She never got into much trouble, avoiding being entirely rebellious. The worst she had done was dyed her hair purple over the summer when she was thirteen. She had a good head on her shoulders. She aced all her classes, but she had no wish to leave Albrook. There was a tea shop down off main that she wanted to work in. She had been fascinated by the smells, tastes, and colors. It was truly beautiful. So after she graduated, she applied, and Sophie felt safely at home.

Until the Guardians came.

Sophie was asleep when they came. She owned a small duplex with another girl and her cat. The men in black coats came into town, followed by men in sunglasses. Their coats and chains made the street lamps glitter like fire. Everyone was hooded, except one. Sophie awoke to the screaming. Shadows danced across the streets. She stared from her window, frozen in fear. That's when he came. The unhooded man. His hair was as white as the snow from the mountain, eyes a bright and unnatural yellow. His pointed ears perked to the screams. A cruel smile cracked along his face like some sort of iceburg.

They were looking for traitors. Three men. A blond with a mullet, a man with a bowtie, and a redhead with strange tattoos under his eyes. They were extremely dangerous, probably armed. They just wanted to protect Albrook. It was never meant to hurt anyone.

But she knew he was lying.

The man would kill them all.

* * *

Lea landed hard on his back, breath knocked from his lungs. Rould rolled to land on his feet, rolling his eyes at the younger man. Lea gasped for breath on the floor. Pain radiated through his spine. He was not planning on moving anytime soon. He stared up at the pine trees. They smelled familiar, homey. Like tea. Wait… Rould grabbed onto his hand, forcing him to his feet.

"We're in Albrook."

"You said that we needed to help Demyx and the Doctor. We're going back to where it started," Rould explained. His face grew somber. "Look, Lea, I did something that I regret."

"What do you mean? Sophie… I need to find Sophie!" Lea managed to run himself straight into a thicket of brambles. He let out a cry, stumbling back, the tiny seed pods latching onto his coat. "What the hell?!" Rould snorted. "What are you laughing at?!"

"You." Rould sobered again. "Look, I took Xemnas with me back in time. We came here and…"

Lea frowned. "And what?"

Rould crossed his arm, leaning against the pine. "We… we took them over in order to find you. I'm sorry."

Lea sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So you're telling me that they're all dead by now?" His voice was barely a whisper. Rould nodded. Lea paced, picking off the seedpods. "They can't be." Tears shone in his eyes, but not one spilled over. Rould stared at the ground, suddenly fascinated by the grass. Lea finally looked up. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"Then it's not lost."

* * *

Please R&R.

SMH


End file.
